


how much is enough?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Edging, Jaehyun is a bad husband (but he loves Taeyong), Jaehyun praises, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, taeyong cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyong doesnt like the fact Jaehyun is always keeping secrets about work from him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 104





	how much is enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, sorry if there are any mistakes :(  
> Also this is the first smut I've ever written (Im over 18 dont worry hehe) so Im sorry if this is bad, hope you all can support it though ❤

"Again? Jaehyun, why do you _always_ hide things from me?" 

Jaehyun was in his office room now, always working 24/7. Sure, he'd be home, but he spent no time with Taeyong and wont even tell him whats going on in work.

Jaehyun sighs. "Baby, I'll come to sleep later. I just have to wrap up this email and I'll be back, I promise." 

"That doesnt answer my question." Taeyong leans on the door frame as he crosses his arms, scowl on his face. "You have _zero_ time for me. What can be _so_ important for you to blatantly ignoring me, hm?"

"Im not ignoring you, Yong. Please, I have no time to argue with you now. Go sleep, I'll come later." Jaehyun says in the sweetest voice he can put on. 

Taeyong just stares at him for a few moments as he works on the computer. He didnt even feel himself crying until after he sniffles and wipes the tears that have fallen. "Fine." His voice breaks and Jaehyun knows something is wrong.

Jaehyun stares at the place where Taeyong was not even 5 seconds ago, before sighing and turning off his computer. "Taeyong, baby-"

"Im okay. Im fine, go do your work. I'll be okay by myself." Taeyong says as he heads up the stairs, not even glancing at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun quickly catches up though, holding his hand. "Taeyong, you have to understand I dont mean to hurt you. You mean so so much to me baby, but work has always been my number 1 priority. You know that."

"Yeah. Yeah I know that." Taeyong looks up at Jaehyun, eyes sad yet stern. "Happy 1 year anniversary, by the way." And thats when Jaehyuns heart drops. 

Taeyong can see the fear in Jaehyuns eyes, so he lets out a little sad chuckle. "You forgot, didnt you? You know, I put on makeup and even dressed up for you and I've been getting ready since 4pm. Look at the time now, Jaehyun. It's almost 1am. Do you even care about me, huh? It's fine, not like anyone cares anyways."

"Taeyong, dont say that-"

"Its the truth! Isnt it? Isnt it?? You know when the last time we had sex was? 12 weeks ago. You know when the last time we had a date was? 3 months ago. You know when the last time you cuddled me in bed was? It was still on our honeymoon. You used to be so, so kind before we got married. You snuck out _just_ to see me multiple times, you even beat up the jocks who made fun of me all the time, you used to take me on dates every weekend. So what happened? Work? Thats it? Is your work more important to you than me? Oh, or are you cheating on me with that worker of yours you cant take your eyes off of, whats her name, Lisa? Yeah, Lisa, the Thai one. Ten told me how you both hit it off back in high school, so thank you for that." He says a little sarcastically.

"Taeyong, the last time I talked to Lisa was our wedding, please stop jumping to conclusions." He says slightly angrily. "Why would you even think that, Yong? Do you actually think I dont love you?" 

Taeyong stays silent for a moment. "Well, it looks like it." He bites his lips. 

Jaehyun stares at him before walking forward slowly, making Taeyong walk backwards until his back hits the wall. "Do you want me to show you just how much I love you?"

Taeyong scoffs. "You think sex will make me forgive you?" 

"No. Not just sex. How about..." He leans in to kiss Taeyong's neck, his other hand moving alongside the other side of his neck and jaw. "I ruin you?"

Taeyong flushes. "What do you mean by that, Mr Jung?"

Jaehyun answers by pushing Taeyong onto the bed, following after and laying on top of him. "I mean Im gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name."

Taeyong gulps. "How... hard?"

Jaehyun removes his belt, following by his shirt and pants after. "Hard enough to make you look stupid."

"O-oh... Well, I hope you do your best, because we all know how smart I am." Taeyong tries to seem tough (it doesnt work).

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jaehyun kisses Taeyong as he removes his pants and shirt, leaving him in only his lingerie. "Oh? You bought this... for me?"

"Yeah... when you were still a bitch." Jaehyun laughs, not an evil one or a laugh that says "Im gonna make sure you obey me. Instead, its a wholehearted laugh that sounds like music to Taeyong's ears.

"Just wait for a minute baby, let me grab something." Jaehyun pecks his cheek before going to the bathroom and grabbing _oh._

He had handcuffs, lube and 2 vibrators. Taeyong takes in a deep breath before Jaehyun settles between his legs. "Whats your safeword, baby?"

"Red." He answers, a little short breathed.

"Already going stupid and i havent even touched you. Gosh, what would you have done without me right?" Jaehyun smiles and kisses Taeyongs cheeks down to his nipple. He licks around it, biting slightly and then repeats. 

"Im so- fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, Jaehyun I-"

"Call me sir."

"Yes, sir."

Jaehyun hooks the handcuffs around each of Taeyong's wrists, hooking them on the headboard. He got the lube and without warning absolutely _smeared_ Taeyong's hole with the lube. Taeyong hisses at the coldness, arching his back up.

Jaehyun then attaches one vibrator on Taeyong's nipple and another on his dick, turning them on on a low vibration. Taeyong moans, quiet and sweet. 

"Jae... Jae-"

"What did I say?"

"Fuck okay... Sir, this is too much please-" But Jaehyun knew Taeyong liked it. He knew Taeyong felt good, Taeyong liked this. Jaehyun increases the pressure on both, making Taeyong cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck Sir!" Taeyong knows hes close and so did Jaehyun, so what he does immediately disappoints Taeyong. 

Stopping the vibrators, Taeyong shoots Jaehyun a look. "Really? You're edging me?"

"It will feel good in the end baby, I promise." Jaehyun gives him a short kiss on the head and waits for Taeyong to calm down before putting his fingers in Taeyong.

Taeyong moaned out, the slick sound of his lover's fingers moving in his ass turning him on even more. "Dont stop... please, dont stop Sir-"

"I wont. Yet." Jaehyun sucks Taeyong's nipple, nipping softly and moving his other hand all over Taeyong's chest and neck. 

Once Jaehyun feels Taeyong go loose and his eyes closing, he pulls away sharply and quickly, earning another whine from Taeyong.

"Please... please, daddy I cant do it anymore... let me cum please, let me cum!" Taeyong has tears in his eyes and he's breathing heavily, making Jaehyun feel slightly bad for him. 

"Okay. This time, I'm gonna make you feel the best you've ever felt." Jaehyun puts more lube in Taeyong's hole and this time Jaehyun _pours_ lube on his dick. He aligns with Taeyongs hole before thrusting in once, all the way to the bottom of his dick. Taeyong chokes out a moan, and Jaehyun grunts into his neck. 

"Fuck youre so tight, fucking tight ass." Jaehyun turns on both vibrators so the intensity rises in Taeyongs stomach with both Jaehyuns dick and the vibrator working on him. Jaehyun steadies himself by holding onto the headboard while holding Taeyong's wrists at the same time, grunting while looking down at Taeyongs pretty face.

He had drool going out of his mouth, eyes closed in bliss and his petite body moves with every thrust of Jaehyuns hips. The only light in the room was from the moon, making a slight black and white effect on Taeyongs body and white dyed hair. 

"Sir... daddy it feels so good..." He breathes out, unable to make sentences. "Mmh fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck," He quickly says before hes crying, tears nonstop falling. "Please, daddy, just a few more thrusts and I'll come."

"Who said youre allowed to cum now, huh?" Jaehyun teases, pulling Taeyong's legs up to his chest. "You think a little tight ass like you deserves to cum? Hm? You fucking dont. Youre only my cockslut, arent you? Thats all youre good for baby, being my little fuck toy, right?" When Taeyong moans instead of answering, Jaehyun slaps his ass.

1 time, Taeyong screamed in pleasure. "Answer me if youre gonna be all bratty!" 2 times, Taeyong arches his back off the bed. "You arent gonna answer me? Should I fuck your little mouth too after?"

"Yes! Yes, please, fuck my mouth! Fuck me everywhere, my ass, my mouth, everywhere please!" Taeyong cries out. He doesnt normally dirty talk, but something just told him he has to.

"Thats right. I'll fuck your brain until you cant even think about anything other than how good my cock was in you, right? Right baby?" He slaps Taeyong's face, grabbing his jaw in the process and spitting in his mouth. Taeyong opens his eyes, looking into Jaehyuns eyes and swallowing his spit. Jaehyun doesnt know what got into him, but suddenly he stops, thinking of something that made his dick rise higher (if thats even possible).

He uncuffs Taeyong and manhandles him onto the bed so he was stomach flat on the bed, ass up in the air and Jaehyun puts the handcuff back on. "You look so pretty like this baby."

"Then fuck me harder before I actually go crazy." Taeyong comments, making Jaehyun thrust in one go. Taeyong groans and Jaehyun grabs Taeyong's hips, thrusting deeper and faster. "Fuck! Harder please, harder harder daddy!"

And so, Jaehyun complies. "Youre so fucking pretty you know Taeyong? Everyone wants a piece of you, just a little piece of you to have for the night. But youre all mine you hear that?" He whispers into Taeyong's ear, bringing a hand to his throat and slightly squeezing.

"But Im only yours."

"Thats right, baby. Youre only mine. Mine you know that! Youre mine, mine, mine." And Jaehyun thrusts deeply in Taeyong. Taeyong knows hes close, waiting for Jaehyun to cum before he does

"You can come baby." As if reading his mind, Jaehyun answers. Taeyong screams out "Jaehyun!" a few times while cumming and Jaehyun bites the nape of Taeyong's neck as he reaches his high.

"Fuck!" Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong's waist. "Fuck... yeah baby, fuck."

They stay like that for a while before Jaehyun goes to get them cleaned up and removing Taeyong's handcuffs. When he comes back from the bathroom with a wet towel, he smiles at the sight of Taeyong looking at his red wrists.

"Look, Jae! Now everyones gonna think Im in trouble." Jaehyun sits on the bed on his knees and Taeyong huffs. 

"You should check your neck too." Taeyong widens his eyes. "On second thought, maybe not." 

As Jaehyun cleans Taeyong up, from his dick to his hole to his abs, Taeyong reaches a hand to move Jaehyuns hair away from his forehead before grabbing Jaehyuns face in both of his hands. "Cuddle me, okay? Please."

Jaehyun smiles, kissing Taeyongs lips before nodding and staring into Taeyong's eyes. After Taeyong complains about Jaehyun being too sappy after sex, Jaehyun smiles and gets up to put the towel in the washing basket.

He goes back into bed, putting a hand around Taeyongs waist as Taeyong rests his head on his chest. Taeyong makes small patters on Jaehyuns abs and Jaehyun lightly grazes his fingers on Taeyong's back.

"I love you, Yongie." 

"I love you too, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun kisses into Taeyong's hair.

"But you do know sex wont always fix the whole 'Im CEO, i have to take care of work that happens there' act." Taeyong mocks Jaehyuns voice as he imitates him.

Jaehyun laughs, a deep laugh, before grabbing Taeyongs face with his other hand. "From now on, my attention is on you and only you."


End file.
